Startled
by editorbit
Summary: Another random thing I wrote at 12am, this time about Legolas and Aragorn just sitting up at night. Might make a series of these.


After he had gotten what felt like mere moments of sleep, though it had in actuality been a good two or so hours, Aragorn was rudely awakened by a not-so-gentle kick to the side and a hushed "your turn". A little more gentle wake up call would have been nice, but who was he to judge? If he'd been sitting up for hours staring into the dark he'd want to go back to bed as quickly as possible too.

Once again it was his turn to keep watch, looking out for anyone, or anything, with bad intentions, weapons at the ready and eyes peeled. Nothing ever happened while they kept watch really, which was good. The night was usually spent just sitting there, maybe taking a little stroll around their little camp, just to be sure.

He seated himself on a log, back towards his sleeping companions. They'd found the log earlier that day and figured it could be used as some sort of bench by the fire so they wouldn't have to sit on the wet ground. It had rained for a few hours that day and the ground had been all wet and muddy. Not that he would have minded, but he didn't say no to a dry, kind of, seat, rather than a muddy one.

It was quiet, save for a snore once in a while from behind him or the regular sounds of the night, insects, leaves rustling or the faint song from a bird not yet gone to sleep. It would've been pitch dark on top of that hadn't it been for the fire still burning, not at it's strongest, just enough to get some light so he could see. What was the point of keeping watch, if he couldn't see? It provided a little heat as well, though not much so he proceeded to cross his arms over his chest, his hands pressed to his body in an attempt to keep them warm.

Something touching his shoulder a moment later startled him. He scrambled for his sword, checking beside him where it had just been, ready for when he would need it. All he found was wet bark. Had he not put the sword there?

"If I were an orc, you'd be dead."

He paused, turning to look over his shoulder. Scooting over, as well as taking a few breaths to calm down his poor heart, he made some room for the source of his almost-heart-attack. The elf, holding the man's sword in his hands, took a seat beside him. He held onto the blade a little while longer, taking a look at it, before handing it over. Aragorn accepted it, this time keeping it in his lap. The next intruder might not be as harmless, though harmless wasn't really a word he'd use to describe Legolas.

"Good thing you are not one, then. I'd like to live a little longer."

Already he could feel his finger's starting to freeze. He clenched his hands, unclenched, rubbed his hands together for a few seconds before gripping the sword again, this time ready in case anyone snuck up on him.

The two sat in silence for a while. The man rubbed his hands together once again before deciding it wasn't working, crossing his arms again to warm his hands against his body. If anyone, or anything, decided this was the time to strike, Legolas would have to take care of it alone - until he could reach his sword that is.

The said elf didn't seem very bothered by the cold air, keeping his hands folded in his lap.

Nothing was said until a yawn broke the silence. The elf glanced at him, flashing him a small smile. "If you'd like to, you could go back to sleep," he said. "I'll take your watch." Though Aragorn shook his head. "It's alright," he told him. "I may be tired, but I'll be fine. Wouldn't want the dwarf knowing I'm getting special treatment now, do we?"

Legolas turned his head, casting a glance at said dwarf fast asleep further away, ax right beside him. He let out a chuckle. "I guess so." He turned his attention back to the man. "I'll stay up with you then, if you don't mind. Make sure someone doesn't sneak up on you," he said with a smile, though his tone was ever so slightly teasing.

"Would you believe me if I said I knew it was you?"

Legolas' lips curled up into smile as he shook his head. "Of course not."


End file.
